All That Shines Isn't Gold
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: After sixty Pokemon are kidnapped, they are brought to an abandoned planet. Prisoners of an unknown group called, 'The Group,' They are forced to fight to the death, in a sick twisted experiment. One will emerge victorious. No one else will survive... Disclaimer.
1. Entry

_Okay, so I know I'm supposed to be writing the Mole, and whatnot, but I have writers block, so I started this. And I'm also part of a FFN Secret Santa Project, but I am writing that. Also, this is NOT one of my planned out stories, so any suggestions, do have an influence on who died and whatnot. :P I've also taken some creative liberty, and changes some things. I make various references in this story, so keep a look out._

-Entry-

Alive: Absol, Audino, Bidoof, Blitzle, Buizel, Buneary, Charmander, Cherubi, Chimchar, Chingling, Deino, Dewott, Eelektross, Emolga, Finneon, Flaaffy, Gligar, Jolteon, Kangaskhan, Krabby, Lampent, Larvesta, Larvitar, Leafeon, Lickilicky, Lilligant, Lotad, Luxray, Mantyke, Metagross, Mienfoo, Minun, Mudkip, Nidorina, Nincada, Pachirisu, Pichu, Plusle, Raichu, Rapidash, Riolu, Sandshrew, Sawk, Scizor, Snivy, Snubbull, Spheal, Spinda, Squirtle, Sudowoodo, Tangrowth, Togepi, Torchic, Trapinch, Treecko, Turtwig, Umbreon, Weavile, Yanma, Zorua

* * *

Luxray vaguely opened his eyes, and looked around. He was standing in a blank, dome-shaped room, the walls painted a bland beige colour. A door lay at the end of a small hall branching off the main room. Many other Pokémon were standing around him, chained to the walls. He looked down, and sure enough, a long chain attached him to the wall. He sighed and settled down again, closing his eyes.

* * *

Pichu suddenly jerked up, staring at her surroundings. A large room, of an unidentifiable colour, since she was colour blind. A small Pokémon lay next to her, slowly waking up, "Pssst! Pssssssst! Hey, hey you!"

They lifted their head, and Pichu could see their face clearly now. She was a Snivy, with deep coloured eyes, odd for her species. Pichu jabbed her sides, "Psssst! Where are we?!"

She grunted and looked around, momentarily pausing, "I don't know..."

Pichu nodded, "I don't know either. The last thing I remember is a large man standing over me, shooting a gun. But it was odd, the moment the bullet hit me, I blacked out. No pain, not nothing, just black."

Snivy nodded, "Yeah, same here. What should we do?"

Pichu shrugged, "Sit and wait I guess."

Snivy nodded and looked back down at the floor, while Pichu played with electric sparks.

* * *

Spinda was lazily wandering around, as far as his chain would go. He bumped into other Pokémon now and then, but he didn't pay attention. Suddenly a loud voice came over the loud speakers, clear, almost feminine "Attention students, briefing will begin in one minute. Until then, do not play with the wristbands or there will be dire consequences. Thank you!"

By now most of the people were up, and the rest had just woken up from the loud announcement. A loud chatter was sent around the room, as people were trying to figure out when happened. But Spinda paid no attention, wandering around, bumping into things now and then.

* * *

Buizel nonchalantly stared into space, trying to think of other things. He didn't like the feel of this place, and wanted to get out. He looked down at his wrist bands, and studied them. They looked like watches, but they didn't have any face on them, just a small metal disk, with a small blinking light. He figured they were remote control of some sort, and that if they toyed with them, something bad would happen. He perked up when a suddenly announcement came over the speakers, the same cold, emotionless feminine, "Good morning students. I would like to welcome to you to an experiment The Group would like to call, "All That Shines Isn't Gold."

A small murmur went around as they noticed the stress on the words, 'The Group.' Almost as if reading their minds, the voice said, "Yes there are a group of us. Not too many, but then again, too many cooks, spoil the broth, no? But here, is not where the experiment begins. No, that is outside, and the planet we have brought you to. Formerly unable to sustain life, it has been recreated to hold a full ecosystem. Soon, after the briefing, you will be brought outside, but that is not now. First, I would like to tell you what this is all about. There are 60 of you here. We have brought you here to fight. To the death."

A loud uproar was caused by her last sentence, but she came right back, "Silence!"

Her voice had been magnified, and all the Pokémon were forced to cover their ears. She continued, "While you may be outraged, that changes nothing. Only one of you will escape. At the beginning of this experiment, you will be given a number, for easier tracking, and a small bag containing two items. Those items can range from weapons, to food, to practically anything. After, you will be led to a small room where you will be kept until the real experiment starts. Afterwards, the room will lift up, let you out onto the planet, and you will fight there. Many things are out there, traps, animals, don't let them get the better of you. If you try and escape, you will only suffocate in the void of space. Other than that, you will die on this planet. Only one of you will come out alive in the end. So first, we will call the first female then the first male. Then second, third, and so on."

A small pedestal rose from the floor, a young creature getting off. The voice continued, "So, the first female, female number one is Audino."

Audino's chain suddenly unlatched, and the voice sounded, "Please make your way over to the assistant, so you may receive your bag, and be headed to your room."

Audino, however shrieked, "NO! I won't! I'm leaving! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR ANY OF THIS!"

She shrieked again and let loose a flurry of attacks at one of the walls. The voice piped up, "Audino, if you do not stop attempting to escape, we will have to kill you."

Audino didn't stop, and kept shrieking and attacking the walls. Suddenly, in the midst of her shrieks and screams, a loud beep was heard. Her wristbands lit up, a vibrant red. She gasped, and pulled back looking at her wrists. Suddenly she started panting like she had been running, soon collapsing into spasms. She started foaming at the mouth, and screaming in high-pitched wailing sounds. She started slowing down, and was still, her chest not moving, her mouth not breath.

_**DEATH: Female #1 Audino**_

_**CAUSE: Wristband Poison**_

_**KILLER: The Group**_

A deathly silence enveloped the room, and the assistant walked off. The pedestal, which had sunk back into the floor, rose again, carrying another assistant. The voice piped up, "Male #1, Absol."

His chain clicked off, and he slowly made his way over to the assistant. He grabbed the bag in his mouth, and was led out of the room, down the hall. He entered a small room, and checked his bag, which contained two small objects.

_**Male #1's Bag Contents:**_

_**Apple**_

_**Pen Knife**_

He pursed his lips, and sighed.

* * *

The voice came back over the loudspeaker, "Female #2, Blitzle."

She trotted over to the assistant, excited, but deathly afraid. She quickly glanced inside her bag and smirking.

_**Female #2's Bag Contents:**_

_**Poison Dart Gun**_

_**Raw Steak**_

* * *

"Female #19, Pichu."

"Male #26, Spinda."

"Female #28, Turtwig."

"Female #29, Umbreon."

"Male #30, Zorua."

* * *

_**Female #12's Bag Contents:**_

_**Lighter**_

_**Jug Of Milk**_

* * *

_**Female #17' Bag Contents:**_

_**Lead Pipe**_

_**Paper Clip**_

* * *

_**Male #17's Bag Contents:**_

_**Container of C4**_

_**Clock**_

* * *

_**Male #25's Bag Contents:**_

_**Pencil**_

_**Pillow**_

* * *

_**Male #28's Bag Contents:**_

_**Pacifier**_

_**18 Pack of Eggs**_

* * *

Sitting in his containment room, Squirtle glanced around at his items.

_**Male #27's Bag Contents:**_

_**Flamethrower**_

_**Sharpie**_

He knew what he could do with the flame thrower, but the Sharpie was a mystery. He didn't think it served any real purpose, other than to exist as an item in this case. Frowning, he placed them back into his back, and the room started rising.

* * *

Finneon glanced around, through the windows, as her room was slowly rising. She had been told by the assistant who had taken her, that this used to be a small moon, but it had drifted off into space. She glanced into her bag once more, grabbing one of the items.

_**Female #7's Bag Contents:**_

_**Grenade**_

_**Mortar**_

She almost smiled at the items, feeling like blowing something up. She glanced out again, and gasped. She was in a large desert, as far as she could see. Cactuses were everywhere, and a small, probably venomous snake was slithering away from her room. She winced thinking of the lack of water, and her desperate need for what her area lacked the most.

* * *

Jolteon jumped around the room, almost giggling in joy at her surroundings. He part of the moon was a large, abandoned town. She easily spotted a large generator, and smiled, know this would be easy. She glanced back into her bag, seeing how easy it really would be.

_**Female #9's Bag Contents:**_

_**Energy Drink**_

_**Large Bag of Trail Mix**_

She smiled. She had her food, her energy source. If she wasn't fighting to the death, this would really be paradise.

* * *

Leafeon sighed as he emerged from the dark tube. His room was stationed on a small island, salty smelling oceans on every side. As small voice was heard as his room clicked into place, "Access to the island and the beginning to 'All That Shines Isn't Gold,' will begin in one minute, start now."

He sighed, and glanced into his bag, hoping for the best. He smiled in comfort as the bag opened.

_**Male #13's Bag Contents:**_

_**Jar of Gunpowder**_

_**Leaf Wrapping of Lembas Bread**_

Felling more confident, he closed the bag as the countdown began.

10...

9...

8...

* * *

Riolu rummaged took one last glance in his bag, pulling out his pistol.

_**Male #21's Bag Contents:**_

_**Pistol w/30 Extra Rounds**_

_**Fleece Sweater**_

He nodded, and loaded the pistol. He was going to get out of this alive. He had to. He glanced back in, and pulled out the fleece sweater also, putting it on. It was warm and fuzzy, just his size. Looking around at his surroundings once more, he nodded. He was stationed in a large, thick jungle. Vines wove everywhere, and small animals jumped from branch to branch. He heard the door click open and he worriedly stepped outside, only to hear a loud scream, over to his left. He glanced over and ran over, confident he could kill anyone who tried to kill him. But what he saw took him off guard. The room was collapsing back into the ground, but not sinking back into it. The Pokémon hadn't left, trying not to take part in the deadly experiment. They were mow being crushed alive, slowly and painfully. A loud crack sounded, and the Pokémon screamed. He glanced in, and he saw it was Krabby, who was holding two of his legs. He looked up and saw Riolu, "KILL ME!"

Riolu flinched, "But... I don't' know..."

Another loud snap sounded and Krabby's leg finally snapped off. He shrieked as blood start pouring out. He barely tossed out his small bag, which landed at Riolu's feet, and whispered "Please... I can't hold on..."

Riolu nodded slowly, lined up his pistol and shot, just once. It punctured Krabby's eye, and he fell silent. A loud crack of thunder sounded, even though the sky was clear.

_**DEATH: Male #10 Krabby**_

_**CAUSE: Shot Thought the Eye**_

_**KILLER: Male #21 Riolu**_

Riolu checked inside the bag, and saw two odd items. Once was a new pair of ice skates, and the other was a cell phone. It didn't have any reception, but was working, with full battery charge. He put the Skates in his bag, but left the cell phone on the ground, right near the circle of metal, which used to be Krabby and his room. He took a shaky breath in, and set off.

* * *

Pichu slung her bag over her shoulder, clutching her chainsaw in her hands. Taking one last glance at the room now slowly collapsing back into the ground, she smiled evilly. She was going to win, and nothing was going to stop her. She looked around again, smirking. She was on top of a large mountain, some with snow-capped mountains. She smiled vaguely, thinking of what was to come. She had noticed a loud crack of thunder earlier, and wondered what that was. She glanced around the mountains, and saw two there rooms, each on their own mountain, collapsing. One had a small blue shape walking out of it, and the other was long deserted. She herself was almost in the clouds, so she looked up, wondering who else could be up there. Walking down the mountain, she smirked to herself, willing to kill, wanting to win.

* * *

**Welp, how was that? I mean, I know probably now one will read this, but hey, I can entertain myself! }:P This is one of my stories where I don't have everything planned out. At the moment, it's just who is in, and who has what in their bags. So any suggestions you make could have an effect on what happens later on in the story. I will be getting back to The Mole soon, but for now, have some Battle Royale. R&R! ~ Shilo Burbans**


	2. Day 1: Part 1

_Brandon: XD Yeah. I didn't want to make it too many... And then that happened. Oh well. }:P_

_Also, I know that Metagross has no REAL gender, but I had to make it have one. And chapters will be an unpredictable length. Each chapter = One Day + One Night, so... And! Italics indicate players thoughts. Also, note for the unaware, I don't have all the item's planned out yet, so if you mention some, it would be helpful. And if you're wondering, I've made a new schedule for update, no specific time, but I will only be working on this story, until it is done._

-Day 1-

Alive: Absol, Bidoof, Blitzle, Buizel, Buneary, Charmander, Cherubi, Chimchar, Chingling, Deino, Dewott, Eelektross, Emolga, Finneon, Flaaffy, Gligar, Jolteon, Kangaskhan, Lampent, Larvesta, Larvitar, Leafeon, Lickilicky, Lilligant, Lotad, Luxray, Mantyke, Metagross, Mienfoo, Minun, Mudkip, Nidorina, Nincada, Pachirisu, Pichu, Plusle, Raichu, Rapidash, Riolu, Sandshrew, Sawk, Scizor, Snivy, Snubbull, Spheal, Spinda, Squirtle, Sudowoodo, Tangrowth, Togepi, Torchic, Trapinch, Treecko, Turtwig, Umbreon, Weavile, Yanma, Zorua

* * *

Charmander sauntered thought the sands of the desert, wondering about what his attack plan would be. He didn't particularly want to kill anyone, but he figured that if someone attacked him, he couldn't be afraid to kill them. Or at least, maim them. He glanced back into his bag, eyeing the items. He didn't have much, a one use weapon. He had been given a rag and a bottle of wine. Being a fire type, he stuffed the rag in the bottle, and made a Molotov Cocktail. Confident he was secure, but needed a better weapon, he was now trying to search for someone who wouldn't try and kill him. Sighing, he sat down and thought out his plan.

_Okay, so I need to find someone who has a better weapon than me. At least, a multi usage one... And then, when they're asleep-NO! I need to earn their trust. I mean, I can't run off into the night and not expect to be killed... Even with a weapon... But..._

Glancing around, he made sure no one was near whilst he was defenseless. Noticing a vague shape in the distance, about a medium size, he got up and left. He didn't want to be caught by anyone, friendly or not.

* * *

Buneary ran though the thin underbrush of the steep slope. Silent tears in her eyes, she clung to her Crayons. They were useless in this case, she knew that, but they felt like home. She stopped to momentarily catch her breath when she heard a noise behind her. She glanced back and saw a large shape walking slowly towards her. She gasped and huddled down, trying to get a better look, but couldn't stop shaking. She looked at them with her eyes squinted, but couldn't quite tell. The glare of the sun was blocking her vision, but she could tell they were a large Pokémon. She rushed ahead a little, and glanced back, this time putting a paw up to block the sun. She saw it was Eelektross, and she wasn't carrying anything. She probably wouldn't be a threat. She stopped and called out, "H-hello?"

Eelektross grumbled in a gravelly voice, "Yes? Is that you Buneary?"

Buneary squeaked, "Y-yeah... What a-are you doing here...?"

Eelektross, now in plain view, smiled, "Same as you."

She reached down, grabbing her by the throat, "Trying to win."

Buneary shrieked as best as she could with her throat being crushed. She smiled evilly and tightened her grip, claws digging into Buneary's neck. Buneary was now fumbling with her bag, and Eelektross laughed, "Ha, you think you can save yourself? Unless you have some quick reacting poison, I wouldn't count on it..."

Buneary looked back up, a small object in her hands. Eelektross laughed, "Your crayons won't help you now... Maybe you could draw all-!"

Eelektross gasped and recoiled as Buneary brought the object down onto Eelektross' eye. It popped, and was now dripping an odd liquid down the side of her face. Buneary screamed in rage and jumped Eelektross, object in hands. Eelektross shrieked, "NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN-!"

Once more caught off guard, Buneary slammed the object down onto her head fin. Now screaming in pain more than surprise, Eelektross gasped once more, "No!"

But she was unable to defend herself as Buneary once more slammed the object down onto Eelektross' temple, this time leaving small fragments of bloody paper on the wound. Eelektross gasped and lay still, mortally wounded by Buneary. Buneary got up, dropped her book, and gasped at what she had done. Buneary gulped, "I... Well..."

Eelektross didn't move, barely breathing. Buneary, wanting to put her out of her suffering, grabbed the book once more and slammed it down onto Eelektross' head, finally stilling the eel like Pokémon.

* * *

_**DEATH: Female #6 Eelektross**_

_**CAUSE: Bludgeoned By a Book**_

_**KILLER: Female #3 Buneary**_

* * *

Buneary closed her eyes, and grabbed Eelektross' bag. She reached inside and pulled out a fork, and a chunk of Magnesium. She pocketed them both, and laid the bag over Eelektross' head, to conceal the damage. She wandered off, unaware of her surroundings, in shock at what she had just done.

* * *

Absol slowly peered around the corner of the building her was standing next to. It smelled like a pharmacy, or what used to be one, based on the harsh chemical small radiating from it. Glancing around, he entered it. Confident it would conceal his scent, he glanced around the dark empty isles of the store, and sat down to groom himself. He had been running for quite some time, and he was tired and messy. He suddenly glanced up, aware of a slight sound in the back ground. He stood on his hind legs, supporting himself on a shelf, and glanced out the window. Spheal was walking by, glancing around worriedly. Absol nodded and sat back down, but suddenly the door to the back exit slammed. He gasped and looked over. Jolteon was prancing back in, going over to a small corner of the room. He snuck over and looked at what she was doing. He peeked around the corner, and saw her carefully rationing a bag of some food. He shook his head, when he heard a small voice, "You really could be quieter. You know?"

He froze and saw her looking back up at him. She laughed lightly, not making much noise, "Yeah, I know, probably stupid of me to reveal I know you're here, but oh well. I'm not killing anyone, and I doubt you are either. You just don't seem like that kind of Pokémon. At least, not from what I've seen of you, however little that is. Want to team?"

Absol, overwhelmed by her fast talking, nodded slowly and stuttered, "Uhhh, y-yeah..."

Jolteon smiled, "Okay. What do you have for items? Have you killed anyone? Have you seen anyone? Do you know how many people have died?"

Absol, regaining his senses laughed a little, "Woah, slow down. I have an apple and a pen knife, I haven't killed anyone, and don't plan on it, I just saw Spheal, but he ran by, and I probably would have scared him, and no, I don't think anyone knows how many people have died. Unless, there have been like, no deaths, or one person has killed all the people who are dead, I guess..."

Jolteon nodded, "True... And don't worry; I'm just kinda hyped up from the generator! I've kinda been going out to the back and slowly draining energy from it, as it creates it!"

Absol raised an eyebrow, "Well, you probably shouldn't do that too much, we need to stay grounded an' rational, if we want to survive... And get out..."

Suddenly his wristbands glowed a dull green, and a small shock ran thought his body. He jumped and a voice emitted from the bands, "Mr. Absol, there will be no conspiring to escape, even if it is futile."

Absol stared down at the bands, "Uhhh... Well, I guess not."

Jolteon snorted, "Well, that was useless. Anyway-!"

A large sound, loud scream and a muffled thud made both of them glance up and Jolteon stiffened, "What was that?"

Absol gulped, "I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it..."

But of them got up, and ran out the door. Two blocks down from where they were was a small heap of rubble which was smoking badly. In the middle of it, a large metallic blue body saw, unmoving.

* * *

_**DEATH: Female #14 Metagross**_

_**CAUSE: Structural Failure of Surrounding Building**_

_**KILLER: Currently Unknown**_

* * *

Jolteon carefully approached the body, which has large scratches and dents all over. A small bag was draped over the eyes, held in place by two stab marks over the eyes. A large section of the building was still standing, as there was a visible entry point. Jolteon opened up the bag and saw one small item, an Oran Berry. She took it and pocketed it. She turned around and saw Squirtle looking at her wide eyed, "You... You just..."

Jolteon started, "What?! No, why would I do that?! ...Okay, that was a stupid question, but no I seriously didn't! See, look in my bag, all's I have is the Oran Berry I just took from her!"

Squirtle looked at her and stuttered, "Well, w-what did you h-have to st-st-start with...?"

Jolteon smiled, "I had food, and that was it. Trail Mix and an Energy Mix. And this was quite obviously not an accident..."

She pointed at the hole in the wall, which had dust and debit radiating from it. He nodded and reluctantly stuck out his paw, "Uhhh... Allies, I guess?"

Jolteon laughed, "Hey! Whoa there! One, we just met, I might stab you in your sleep. You might stab ME in my sleep! And two, I already have a partner. I mean, I don't really think it would be harmful-?"

Squirtle reached into his bag, and pulled out his flame thrower. Jolteon's jaw dropped, "Oh come on, I only got food, and you got this?!"

Squirtle smiled, "Yeah. I also have a Sharpie, but I don't really know why..."

Jolteon smiled, "Well, you're welcome into our group, me and Absol that is, But we don't have much food."

Squirtle smiled, "Well, I found the super market of this abandoned town. We could probably scavenge there for some nonperishable food items."

Jolteon nodded, "Come on, I'll take you to our base."

* * *

Mudkip casually thought, debating how he would win this game. He had a clock in his paws, something he got from his bag at the beginning. At first he thought it was useless, and was going to chuck it, but then he thought of a brilliant idea. Combined with the other object in his bag, he could kill a good handful of people... He shrugged off that thought and got back to his clock. He couldn't put his plan into action, unless he finished the inner mechanisms. Ripping off the clock face with his teeth, smashing it to pieces on the ground, he grabbed the batteries, and took them out. grabbing some wiring, he smiled and started twisting the around and around.

_Heh... Man, this'll be AMAZING. I mean, people will die, but that means it WORKS! Of course, I can't tell anyone back at home about this... No... No, no, no... BUT IT'S WORTH IT!_

Mudkip started cackling out loud to himself and the jerked back in surprise, covering his mouth. He snickered to himself, "Nope, can't let anyone know I'm here... Heh..."

* * *

Plusle smiled, "Well, I don't have much, but you know, we can try something. I mean, this may be a dessert, but who knows what comes out during the night...?"

Minun shrugged, "I don't know. Anyway, let's look at our bags."

* * *

_**Female #16's Bag Contents:**_

_**Ulaks**_

_**Hammer**_

* * *

_**Male #19's Bag Contents:**_

_**Balloons**_

_**A Small Ring**_

* * *

Plusle let out a breathy sigh, "Hah... Not much to go on. I guess we do have some weapons though. That's better than nothing."

Minun nodded, "Yeah, true. So here's what we do. I'll take one Ulak and you take the other. That way, we can have a defensive weapon. And we'll both take some balloons, just in case we need to surprise anyone."

Plusle tilted his head, "What...? How would we-!"

Both of them perked up as they heard a sound over a small dune. They both ran off, and hid behind a small dying shrub. Soon after, Sawk came running over the dune as fast as he could. He was screaming and there was blood dripping down his face and sides. A large amount of sand rushed over the dune after him, and Tangrowth burst forth, "I WILL KILL YOU, AND RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES, AND GARROTE YOU WITH IT! I WILL TAKE YOUR HEART, AND FRY IT ON THE FIRE! I WILL USE YOUR SKIN AS MY BLANKET, AND YOU SKULL AS MY PILLOW! GET BACK HERE!"

A large shiny object came flying out of the dense vines of Tangrowth, and impaled Sawk. He screeched, and fell down, only to stumble down the dune, and crash at the bottom. Tangrowth easily slid down the dune, and grabbed Sawk. He was barely conscious now, his face a twisted mess, his uniform town and bloody. Tangrowth lifted up a vine, and shot it into Sawk's eyes, up his skull, killing him immediately. Tangrowth held Sawk close, and he was enveloped in her vines. Finally, he emerged, with most of the skin torn off, the meat missing, and the bones cracked. He fell onto the sand with a weak thud, and Tangrowth sundered away.

* * *

_**DEATH: Male #22 Sawk**_

_**CAUSE: Impaling Of The Brain**_

_**KILLER: Female #23 Tangrowth**_

* * *

Plusle and Minun waited a few minutes, and then crept from behind the shrub, to examine the body. The shiny object, still lodges in Sawk's spine turned out to be a CD. His bag was about five feet away from him, undisturbed by Tangrowth. The two Cheering Pokémon grabbed it and looked inside. Out tumbled a small hat, and an abnormally large sock. Plusle frowned, "Well, not much. I mean, I guess we could use the sock as a bandage, but I don't know what we'd do with the hat."

He shoved the two items into his bag, and then looked up, "Wait... is that...? RUN!"

Minun and he bolted down the dunes, closely followed by the screaming of, "THOSE ARE MY ITEMS, AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM BACK, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR RIBS AND USE THEM AS MY COMB!"

* * *

Raichu rushed through the dense undergrowth as fast as she could. She wasn't used to jungles, and she did not know where she as going. She clutched her bag close to her chest, and made sure it didn't get shaken too much. Gasping as the branches whipped against her face, and the leaves stung her eyes, she jumped down, and hit the ground hard. She ran down the small hill she was on, and a small tear fell from here eye. She nearly fell over a large ravine, and was almost eaten by a jungle creature, orange and black stripped, which she couldn't identify. She cried out loud now, and then came to a sudden stop. There was a light a few metres away, and she knew it must be some sort of exit, as the thick jungle let little light through, the darkness consuming those in it. She ran towards it, feeling the heat of joy on her face, the excitement in her heat.

Until she realized that the heat just kept on getting hotter and hotter. She glanced through the leaves, and screamed as she saw a giant fire, raging through the growth, soon to consume the entire jungle.

* * *

**So, it's been a while since I've updated, but it's a lot of work, keeping track of people's items, and who they kill, and when they die, and where they are, and EVERYTHING. But I'm getting it down, and everything. So please review and everything, I would greatly appreciate it! ~ Shilo Burbans**


End file.
